


The Sea and the Shadow

by SquidgyPaperweight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Free-verse poem, M/M, Ugh these stupid beautiful boys, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgyPaperweight/pseuds/SquidgyPaperweight
Summary: We thrive and grow together, and together we are whole; The sea and the shadow are stronger as one.No matter how many years pass, the special bond between Nico and Percy will forever hold a place in my heart. Enjoy this short free-verse poem ^_^





	The Sea and the Shadow

Light and darkness, the sea and the shadow;  
Two beings supposed to oppose each other,  
And yet we fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces.

We make up for each other’s weaknesses, balance each other out,  
We perfect and complete one another.  
Who would have thought that the shadow and the sea could combine,  
And create such a powerful bond, one to be reckoned with?

The dark tussled hair, and the salty ocean aroma,  
His eyes a mirror image of his home,  
With swirling greens and blues staring deep into my soul,  
Reading my every thought and feeling without hesitation.

The carefree smile that brightens even my gloomiest moods,  
And the warm hand in mine that eliminates every trace of cold.  
His laugh echoes forever in my mind, a deep resonant melody;  
The light to my darkness, my everything.

The dark eyes that stare into mine, like a never ending abyss,  
That search for comfort and relief from the hell that he’s been through.  
Most fear his shadowy aura; they think his dark nature defines him,  
But I know better. 

I know it’s all for show, that he feels pressured to keep his reputation,  
Because he thinks no one will truly understand.  
But I do.

I’m the only one that knows what he’s been through,  
How much pain and torture he’s had to face.  
That part of our lives shapes us, has helped make us who we are.  
We both had to endure great agony in order to fully understand ourselves,  
And each other. 

When I stare into his eyes, I can see his true self, sensitive and raw.  
Behind all the pain and darkness, there is kindness and compassion;  
A sense of adventure, a gentle manner, and a beautiful smile.  
No one else may be able to see how special he is, but I can,  
And I will treasure him forever; not even death will tear us apart. 

Even though our lives and appearances contrast each other,  
Put us together and we make sense.  
We thrive and grow together, and together we are whole;  
The sea and the shadow are stronger as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^_^  
> Stay squidgy, my friends~


End file.
